Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a downhole tool for collecting and removing debris from a wellbore.
Description of the Related Art
When drilling for oil and gas, it is often desired to remove debris, such as rocks, cement particles, metal cuttings, etc., that may become suspended in the wellbore during the drilling operation. Such debris in the wellbore can potentially disrupt subsequent wellbore operations during which tools are run-in and actuated downhole. Therefore, wellbore cleaning tools, such as scrapers and circulation devices, are usually lowered into the wellbore for conducting a cleaning operation to help remove any debris.
The wellbore cleaning tools are used to dislodge debris stuck to the wellbore walls, and circulate cleaning fluids to flush out the debris from the wellbore. However, due to the depth of the wellbore and the size/weight of the debris (as a couple of examples), some debris may remain suspended in the wellbore after a cleaning operation. Also, the removal of the wellbore cleaning tool from the wellbore may cause additional debris to become suspended in the wellbore.
Therefore, there is a need for more effective wellbore cleaning tools to remove debris from wellbores.